Chris screws up WSP and gets killed by Custard the Purple Ranger
Characters Chris-Steven Daniel Tiger-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Chris's dad (Aaron)-Diesel Chris's mom (Maya)-Allison Chris's grandfather (Jack)-Eric Chris's grandmother (Kimberly)-herself Chris's great uncle (Rodgers)-Steven Chris's grand niece (Kendra)-herself Custard (Purple Ranger)-Jennifer Plot This is when Chris ruins the WSP. Aaron and Maya's voices stay the way they are. I also included Maya's dad, mom, uncle and sister as the backup grounders. As a result, Custard kills Chris for that. Transcript Chris: I'm Chris and today, I'm going to save Arthur from getting Warren-Style punishments. (at a backyard) Jane: You have some visitors! Prince Tuesday: We are the defenders of the Land of Make Believe! We all heard that you punched DW! Daniel Tiger: I'm Daniel Tiger. I'm still way better than you because you're a traitor to me and my friends and family!! Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. You are nothing but a royal traitor to all of us! O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You are considered to be the most traitorous person in the history of PBS Kids! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude2000. Don't even think about beating up my girlfriend Sarah West or stab DW or else you'll be beaten up by the King of the Monsters. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. Your behavior is very inexcusable, abysmal, monstrous and traitorous, and if you hurt DW again, my mom named Ruth West and my brother named David West will give you slaps in the face! Chris: I'm Chris Pettis. Arthur, I hated DW and thank you for punching her. Prince Tuesday: You, there! Stop interrupting our meeting! Shawn Brunner: Prince Tuesday is right! You're not invited to give Arthur punishments because you're only a troublemaker! Jane: Also, troublemaker aren't allowed to give people punishments at all! Chris: I'll handle this! (Censored) Shawn Brunner: Oh my God! You just killed Daniel Tiger! That's it! I'm calling your mother, father, grandparents, great uncle and grand niece! (on phone) Hello Aaron, Maya, Jack, Kimberly, Rodgers and Kendra, this is Shawn Brunner! Your son just ruined the Warren-Style punishments and killed Daniel Tiger! Please ground him as soon as possible! Goodbye! (at home) Aaron: Chris Pettis, we can't believe you ruined the Warren-Style Punishments and killed Daniel Tiger! Maya: This has got to be the worst things you have done! Jack: I agree with my daughter Maya! You need to learn your lesson! Kimberly: You're grounded grounded grounded forever! Rodgers: You will be forced to watch baby shows such as Sesame Street, Barney, Arthur and much more! Kendra: I agree with Uncle Rodgers! Now go upstairs to you room or else we will send you to Russia! Chris: Never! I wish you all were dead from a Venus Flytrap! Aaron: How dare you wish us dead from a Venus Flytrap? That's it! Someone is going to kill you! Do you know who he or she is? I'll give you 5 hints. She is a very passionate girl and her younger brother is B.B. Jammies. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her blue ranger form if needed. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his purple ranger form if needed. He is the smartest Save-Um and usually is the one to solve any problems that arise for the group. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his red ranger form if needed. He is the strongest Save-Um and navigates the Ka-Drill. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his brown ranger form if needed. She is the kindest Save-Um and likes to go on adventures and loves to fly in her jet pack. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her orange ranger form if needed. Chris: Please, Custard doesn't want to kill me. Maya: Correct. It's Custard, and he is going to kill you with a purple chainsaw. Custard, kill Chris. Custard: Chris, you should be ashamed for ruining the Warren-Style Punishments and killing Daniel Tiger. Now prepare to die. (Censored, Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stuff